


She's wrong

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Self-Worth, reassurance, set after the enconter with the hag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus as a brief discussion about a certain thing that has been said.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Kudos: 62





	She's wrong

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I won't even try to be on time with CR anymore. I finally get to write something about stuff that happens there when other stuff happens in the next episodes.  
> Anyways stan Fjord and Fjorclay

These last few hours have been intense for all of them, but luckily they all came out of it unscathed.

Jester has been a genius and she saved the day, like she often does, and they managed to deal with the hag without having to resort to violence.

Good fucking job Mighty Nein.

And now, it’s time to rest.

Fjord hears Caduceus’ steps before he sees him – he’s never been that good at stealth. He opens one eye and he turns his head towards him, sending a smile his way. Caduceus smiles back, and as soon as he’s close enough, he plops beside Fjord, back rested against the wall.

Their thighs are touching, but this closeness is not awkward to them, hasn’t been for a long time. To be quite honest, Fjord didn’t think he’d get so used to this so soon – usually, touching has never been a good experience for him – but when it’s Caduceus… he feels like in heaven.

He even scouts closer, resting his head on Caduceus’s shoulder, closing his eyes again, ready to doze off.

There’s something about his companion that always manages to put him at ease. It wasn’t always like this: at first, he remembers, he was so weirded out by him, and he thinks it’s safe to say that it was the same for him too. Who would’ve guessed that that weird firbolg would’ve become the light of his life?

Well, he wouldn’t have guessed, at all, but nonetheless he’s happy about it.

\- She’s wrong -.

And with that, Fjord is completely awake.

He opens his eyes and he looks up at Caduceus, perplexed.

\- What do you mean? -.

\- Nott -.

Ah. Now he understands what he’s talking about.

To be quiet honest, her words still sting. She managed to hit him exactly where it hurts.

He panicked, when he heard her words, though thanks to Beau distracting him he managed to keep it together enough not to seem too distraught, even though all he wanted to do was to bury himself in the ground.

He didn’t lie when he said that that was the meanest thing someone had ever told him: nobody knows him the way they – his family – do.

After so much suffering, so much anxiety about being seen as what he really is and not just what he believes people want to see him as, hearing those words hasn’t exactly been a boost of confidence.

How many times has he heard people insulting him? Countless.

He’d like to believe that he’s developed at thick skin, that it doesn’t hurt him anymore, but sadly that would only be a lie.

\- Fjord -.

Caduceus’ voice is enough to bring him back to reality.

The way he’s looking at him… Fjord can’t help but to blush.

He still doesn’t understand where this admiration of his comes from. He’s nothing special. Just an ordinary mess.

Caduceus called him brave, but Fjord doesn’t feel like that.

He commended him for being able to shape his destiny, but Fjord doesn’t feel like he did anything special. He was scared, when he left Uk’otoa, afraid and tired; that’s what moved him. It’s not that noble when you put it that way, and Fjord can’t understand why Caduceus wouldn’t think that.

Why would he think that he is the best one of the two, when it’s so clear that it isn’t so?

Caduceus is clearly the better half: he’s bright, and he’s got everything figured out already.

Even his quirks, quirks that Fjord used to find weird, add some charm to him, and Fjord can’t help but to find them all adorable now.

He says that he’s a coward, but Fjord doesn’t believe so: he left his home to help a pack of strangers just because they asked him. Isn’t this a sign of bravery?

He doesn’t understand, and maybe he never will, but he will do his hardest to show him how much he means to him; it’s the least he could do, give the Caduceus does exactly the same.

He hasn’t even realized how close he’s gotten to him until he can feel his breath against his face, but it doesn’t bother him at all.

When he presses his lips against Caduceus’, he does so hesitantly at first – he’s still not completely used to his tusks and he’s always afraid he’s going to hurt the other in the process.

It’s always Caduceus the one who deepens it, who presses further, and this time it’s no exception, though it would also be wrong to consider the way Caduceus acts aggressive: he’s always gentle, never pushing Fjord off his comfort zone.

He truly is the best partner he could’ve ever hoped for.

It’s Caduceus the one who pulls away; Fjord’s about to fill the gap again, but he stops when he registers the question he just asked him.

\- Better? -.

\- Yes -, Fjord says, and he smiles. He feels considerably better.

\- Thank you -, he adds then, one hand on Caduceus’ cheek, kissing those lips again.

Maybe he’s doing it wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t rely so much on other people’s support, but at the moment, Fjord couldn’t care less.

He learned that, alone, there’s very little he can do. There’s strength in numbers, at least when you’re with people you trust, and he trusts all the Mighty Nine with his life, even if maybe some of the others don’t reciprocate this trust.

He’ll keep living as he likes, without worrying too much about details – or at least, _trying_ not to worry about them.

If he falls, he’s sure Caduceus will be there to help him up.


End file.
